<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance Through the Dust by atkluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987976">Dance Through the Dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkluna/pseuds/atkluna'>atkluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Cock Slut, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkluna/pseuds/atkluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about seeing the blonde not hesitate to obey his words satisfies Jaehyun. It’s so much more different than usual, with Taeyong’s vagueness and Jaehyun hanging to his every whim. Right now, it’s Jaehyun leading this dance and quite frankly, that’s how he likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance Through the Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Slight mention of past sexual abuse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>It's dusty- spider webs formed on corners and it’s mostly dark but even then Jaehyun can see Taeyong’s retreating back go down the creaky hallway so he follows behind. His eyes wander to the blonde’s rear end briefly, but all at once he shakes the inappropriate thoughts out of his head. It’s better not to get his hopes up because in reality, he has no idea what can happen.</p>
<p><br/>They walk straight into a room in the back, a room with metal cabinets still opened and a large wooden desk; perfect for an office. The blonde takes in his surroundings as if it’s his first breath after being submerged in water for too long. Breathing is a familiar task but it seems Taeyong has trouble remembering.</p>
<p>"It's been so long since I’ve danced," he says. His eyes are dark and hooded and Jaehyun sees his beauty even in the faint light peeking into the cracks between the wooden planks nailed to the window. “Would you dance with me?”</p>
<p>It feels like they’ve been dancing around each other for ages but the moment Taeyong’s delicate hands slide behind Jaehyun’s neck, they’re engaged in a couple dance. The scent of the petite boy makes Jaehyun feel higher than any drug on the planet.</p>
<p><br/>Taeyong’s tongue slides along the side of the other's face and the taste is better than anything he could ever imagine.</p>
<p>"I’ve been thinking about this for so long. I wanna feel how you move inside me, hard and fast and full of hunger. I’m starving, Jaehyun. And I need you to feed me. Fill me up to the brim." he speaks against Jaehyun’s skin as if adhering the commands to his body. Taeyong’s hands slide under the fabric of Jaehyun’s shirt and he moans in appreciation, his fingers mapping out the muscles that contract with need. What Taeyong wants is to forget and Jaehyun’s addiction is being fed as well.</p>
<p>"Open up for me baby," he says huskily and Taeyong begins to shed his clothing with no shame. He’s all thin and lean, smooth skin and subtle curves that are screaming to be touched, to be taken out to town for a dance.</p>
<p>The taste of Taeyong’s tongue on his own makes Jaehyun’s eyes roll to the back of his head, senses heightened to the max. They part only to get rid of Jaehyun’s shirt and then something goes off in him that makes him want to feel even more. His big hands grab onto Taeyong’s small waist and rubs his clothed erection against the others and it creates the most delicious friction; a fire that’s strong enough to burn down what’s left of this dance studio.</p>
<p>"I always knew that you were hiding a big one down there. Fucking hell I knew it all along. And you knew I love big dick, didn’t ya? You knew all along you fucking asshole," Taeyong sneers as his hips repeatedly move against Jaehyun’s bulge. The action brings out hidden secrets from Jaehyun, something he didn’t know he could ever feel. It’s a feeling that overcomes his fear, like being dipped in obscene filth.</p>
<p>"That’s right. Move like that you slut." he grabs onto the back of Taeyong’s head, pulling him closer to speak directly into his ear. "I’ve known you wanted this dick, been drooling over it since you first saw me. But you won’t get it. You can’t have it unless you beg for it like a bitch in heat. My little bitch..."</p>
<p>"Fuck me," Taeyong pants, his mouth hungrily biting the bottom of Jaehyun’s earlobe. "Let me fuck that fat dick you have in here, plow me hard onto this desk, fast and deep. Fuck me better than he used to..."</p>
<p>For a moment Jaehyun's actions falter and the disturbing scenario plays out in his mind. He can see a younger, troubled Taeyong being pushed against the desk with a man in his late thirties hovering over him, hand pressed against Taeyong’s mouth while slamming into his body. Jaehyun doesn’t know how Taeyong reacted to his dance instructor’s advances. Maybe he begged for more; maybe he begged for everything to end. No matter what really happened, Jaehyun finds that he can’t stand the idea of someone else touching this boy- this man that’s slowly coming undone in his hands.</p>
<p>"Get down, baby," and immediately Taeyong is on his knees, pulling at the zipper and sliding the bottoms off. There’s a submissiveness that stirs in Taeyong at the hard cock that darts out right in front of him, but before he can have a taste he hears his voice.</p>
<p>"Get on the table. Spread your legs."</p>
<p>Something about seeing the blonde not hesitate to obey his words satisfies Jaehyun. It’s so much more different than usual, with Taeyong’s vagueness and Jaehyun hanging to his every whim. Right now, it’s Jaehyun leading this dance and quite frankly, that’s how he likes it.</p>
<p>"Has anyone ever told you what a pretty little hole you have? I’m sure you’ve heard it plenty of times before, am I right slut?"</p>
<p>Taeyong looks up at Jaehyun who is standing above and smirks. "It’s pretty right? My perfect boy pussy. So hot and tight, just waiting to be stretched by your thick dick. I don’t think I’ve fit anything of your size before, but we can try, right?"</p>
<p>"Your mouth, it spits out words so easily," he sticks one finger into the puckered hole and Taeyong hums with pleasure. Two fingers in and he’s already used to the stretching, with three fingers he’s ready to cry out his frustration.</p>
<p>"Please, please fuck me master. My pussy is dripping wet for you. Shape my boy cunt to your dick please...please master..."</p>
<p>Jaehyun smirks. "Master huh? I like the sound of that." he pulls out his fingers and spits onto his hand to slick up his cock. "Take me like the pro you are, my slave and just maybe I’ll let you come."</p>
<p>It’s like forcing a key to open a lock it doesn’t belong to, opening a door to a world where their sins run free. Everything is so hot, their bodies on the verge of becoming ashes but they continue the steps of their dance, as if they’ve rehearsed this routine thousands of times before. Skin slaps against skin and Jaehyun’s hands grab Taeyong’s legs on his shoulder and around his waist, preparing a new position to set a faster pace. Jaehyun is deeper inside a body than he’s ever been before.</p>
<p>"Fuck baby... you look so good when you’re getting wrecked. Makes me want to blow my load all over your pretty face."</p>
<p>Taeyong whimpers, his body struggling to meet their thrusts but he moves with vigor, as though this is the only purpose in life, as if this is the night of their recital. They perform for what feels like hours and they just can’t seem to turn down the heat.</p>
<p>"Please, please let me come master, I need it so bad, so bad. your dick is tearing me apart master...master..."</p>
<p>Jaehyun’s facade falters for a moment and he’s about to let go of Taeyong’s dick in consent but then the blonde does the most fucking perfect body wave on his dick. His eyes glaze over all over again as he ram into the tight crevice, all power and no restraint. It’s their final curtain call and Jaehyun lets go inside of Taeyong, his body full of warmth and his eyesight escaping him as he finally lets Taeyong release long white strings as his thankful bow.</p>
<p>They are left panting, staring each other down as the applause fades and the curtains are drawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little something I found in my docs that I wrote almost seven years ago. Spruced it up a bit and changed the characters to Jaeyong because damn it this just suited them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>